


Giving Up - Alcohol

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Lies, M/M, Male Friendship, No Promises No Lies, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove tries to be a better person. He doesn't always succeed.Oneshot/drabble





	Giving Up - Alcohol

"I'm giving up alcohol for a month."

Steve Harrington looked up in surprise. It wasn't like Billy particularly drank that much to begin with--in all honesty, he probably smoked more than he drank. But hey, he wasn't complaining! Any positive start in him was good. 

"Really?" He just had to make sure. 

Billy stared at him for a moment, before blinking. "Oh, I said that wrong."

Yep, that was it, way too good to be true. 

"I meant I'm giving up. Alcohol for a month." To prove his point he pulled out a flask. 

Well that certainly took an unexpected turn to say the least.


End file.
